The Lovely Way We Met
by vervainluly
Summary: Stefan and Elena meets theirselves in a really weird and awkward situation
1. Okay, I was drunk, I admit it

Hi. My name is Elena Elisabeth Gilbert. And this is my diary. Let's start in the beginning. I am a typical 17-year-old girl from the US. I am the most popular girl in my school everybody 'loves' me. I know, this is not a completely truth, but, sometimes I have to feel like this to be good. Well, I live with my aunt Judith and my little sister Margaret. Although the tempting, Margaret and me are very close. She looks at me like I was his mother. And I'm not. Sometimes I feel so vulnerable like her. There, the prom queen, the most beautiful of the whole school. Or school. Maybe even the entire Virginia. That all said to be carved in the most precious marble. And sometimes I feel, not marble, but like porcelain, which at any moment could fall and break in a thousand pieces.

But, I have my most precious things in my life: Meredith, Bonnie and Matt. They are my best friends in the whole world. When my parents car crashed out of the Wickery bridge, here in Fell's Church, they are the people who really supported me before the accident and before I get over the hospital. Well, that is me. Elena Gilbert.

Yesterday was Loraine birthday, and she has done the party in the center of the city, with a lot of drinking. Well, there were beverages, hot guys, my best friends, music, so… I got really drunk. So drunk but so drunk they could not even walk. So I tried to drag me to my house and get out that Aunt Judith saw me. But Loraine's house was right in the center, on Main Avenue. But I tried.

Halfway there, almost on Lotus Street with Kyle Street, I began to see some figures and hear something like voices.

"Looks like someone there, look!"

"It looks the same! And I bet $ 10 that a girl is drunk."

My God. My spine was frozen with nerves, and to make matters worse, I was so drunk he could not hide among the trees.

The guys were getting closer and closer ... Until I saw a familiar face: Dylan Bookers and Tyler Smallwood.

"Look Bookers, is the Snow Queen! Hey, hey, hey, Elena Gilbert."

"Wow, good thing are you ... Do you not give me a help?" I said, with a wry smile and his voice cracking.

"Sure Gilbert, but let's have some fun!" Tyler said, with a smirk on his face.

"Fun? No thanks. Want to go away for a few days of fun." I said, confidante.

"There is nothing involving drinks, honey. It's really better!" Tyler still had that grin on his face, and was now trying to pull my dress.

"Hang on Tyler, I want nothing! I just want help to get home!" I spoke angrily.

"We will help you if you help us to relax! Mutual support not?" Dylan said.

I walked back up bumping into someone. All froze again.

"You heard what the lady said? She does not want anything!" A male voice said softly.

"Oh, that fear you sir!" Tyler said, sarcastically.

"Tyler, stop being boring, and leave me alone!" I said, trying to soften the fight of the two.

"Stay in your Gilbert! My chat with this guy is out there," Tyler said, going to the next guy. "What is your grace, Miss?" Tyler said again, teasing.

"First place: I sir. Secondly: Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore. Please go to your house, is in his, and leave the girl alone." Stefan Salvatore looked deep into the eyes of Tyler. Dylan was already shitting their pants with fear of the mysterious boy. The two returned to the shade, where they are left.

"Thanks Stefan um ... is not it?" I said, my voice still with that hideously drunk.

"Yes, Stefan," he said, smiling. I think he was laughing my voice. "Elena Gilbert not?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you Stefan, for you have astonished those assholes here. I do not know what they would do if you had not come." I said gratefully. "Now, I'm going to drag myself up at home and get ready for the scolding that my aunt will give me when I come."

"Need help? I'm carriage. Can I take up in my house, you can take a shower and spend the night there ... We have many guest rooms." Stefan said, being nice.

"I think I'll accept, tomorrow I can say I slept in Loraine's."

"Shall we? My car is there, near the woods."

I walked behind him. That's when I noticed that he seemed to have left a legacy currency. It was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my entire life.

Arriving in the car (it was a black Porsche, fully polished, and fully leather inside.), He opened the car door for me:

"Ladies first ..."

"Thank you, sir," I said smiling.

We got in the car, and he drove down the highway. The house he was living was on my street, and was the largest and oldest of all. He took the keys, opened the door and entered:

"I think it wouldn't be a very good night if you stay out there. Come!" He said, pulling his Italian leather jacket. And the shirt he was wearing underneath was very fair, and drew exactly every muscle of his body. And that body. I was noticing that perfectly sculpted belly.

"Hey, Elena, wake up! Are you so tired! You're asleep standing up!"

"Uh, What?" I said, kind of 'smiling'.

"I'll show you where is the bathroom and bedrooms. You can choose. I'll catch a shirt." He said.

"Sure. Thanks again Stefan, and sorry to be bothering you."

"Come on Elena, is the least I could do! The bathroom is up the stairs, the first door. Is my room, you can use the bathroom from the bedroom, because the water is warmer. I'll get pillows and a blanket for you. And I can not forget your shirt. "

I climbed the stairs with the greatest difficulty in the world, but have achieved the doorknob of his room. I opened the door. My God. His room was perfect! I crawled through the walls to get to the bathroom. I opened the shower and took a hotter bath. It was delicious. At the end, I realized I had not picked up towels. I found a white towel hanging in the bathroom cabinet. I took the towel and wrapped myself in it.

Upon exiting the bathroom, I realized that Stefan was there, shirtless, changing his clothes.

"Oh, Elena, I'm sorry. I'm going out!" Stefan said, surprised and shy.

"Do not worry Stefan, take your time!" I said, turning to the bathroom.

"You don't need to go darling! I'm leaving."

"All right then ..." I said, smiling.

Stefan left the room like a red pepper! I think I grabbed the towel that was Stefan's. It was fragrant ... And there was a strong scent ... It was a deliciously sweet and male scent.

I took the Stefan's shirt. It had a nice scent ... It was a known perfume. Roses? Lilies? No. .. Vervain. I got dressed.

The shirt's Stefan was very long in my body and very cute.

"You've left the bathroom?" Stefan said on the other side of the door.

"Yes, you can get." I said, straightening his shirt on my body.

"Wow, you're beautiful!" He said, almost drooling.

"Thank you, and there is something running here!" I said, pretending I wiped a drop in the corner of his mouth.

He laughed. It was a beautiful laugh.

"What to do now? Want to go to your room or watch a movie?" He said, smiling.

"I think I want to eat something. If not bother, of course."


	2. Some spaghetti,cappuccino and fight

"You never bother me. What you want?"

"Spaghetti? It can be? "I said smiling.

"Of course! A homemade spaghetti coming out! "He said with an Italian accent.

"You'll make spaghetti here and now?" I talked surprise. "I thought we'd ask for delivery!" I continued.

"No no no! We'll do our spaghetti!" Stefan said, looking like a chef.

"We?" I spoke laughing. "I am the worst cook in the world!"

"Yes, I said we! Neither you have to knead the dough macaroni and just do it, we'll cook together." He said, as a hero.

We got flour, eggs, butter, milk, tomatoes, and other things and made the pasta. It was the best pasta I've eaten in my life! I do not know if it's because I was starving or if it was because I had made that spaghetti. I ate three times and also Stefan. My God, he was a gentleman, very polite and super nice.

"Stefan, I think I'll lie down now ..." I said yawning.

"Okay, you can choose which room you will get." He said, without taking his eye of the television. "I just finished watching the movie and I go up too."

"Okay. Goodnight Stefan."

The only thing I forgot to say is that I'm sleepwalking. I walk around the house all night.

It was after 3:00 am when I got up to drink water.

"Yes, Aunt Judith, I've just done my homework!" I spoke sleeping.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan said getting out of the room, worried. "My God, you're sleepwalking! Should never wake a sleepwalker person!" He spoke alone.

I walked into the room. So far so good. But I entered the wrong room. It was Stefan's room. I lay down, I pulled the blanket over my body and slept.

The other day ...

I woke up in a strange room with a stranger beside me. He was shirtless and was lying on the muscular chest. He had his arms wrapped in my body and I was not with my clothes. I was wearing a Nirvana shirt, which certainly was not mine.

"Good morning Elena ..." The guy next to me said.

"Er ... good morning ..." I said looking at him. He was beautiful. More than beautiful.

"Let's have coffee and I'll take you home ..."

"Of course, beautiful."

My God, I can't remember anything ... I just remember being on Loraine's party, dancing and drinking so much. And then leaving the party ... And of Tyler and Dylan ... And from the ... Stefan. That was the name of the guy who was on my side. Now I remember everything that happened. Everything.

"You like cappuccino?" Stefan said.

"It will also make cappuccino?" I spoke laughing. "Same to the pasta and mozzarella yesterday"

"But I did not make the dough. Whoever did it was you" He told me challenging.

"Okay, okay. I made the dough, but you did all the rest!" I laughed.

"You'll want a cappuccino?"

"Sure, beautiful"


	3. What I'll say for my aunt?

Chapter 2-

Okay, now I remember all the things that happened last night. Now, I am in Stefan's Porsche listening to The Beatles.

"Do you like this song?" He said, trying to start a conversation.

"I just love this song. They are the best band ever!" I said.

"I agree with you." Stefan said smiling.

"Listen, Stefan, you will study here in MFHS?" I said again.

"I think so. Why?"

"I'm just asking. Do you like to play sports?"

"Yeah, I love to play football."

"That nice! If you'll study in MFHS, you can do the tests for the team!"

"Cool. You know you look like a cheerleader?"

"Me? I don't think so. I'm happy just being the Prom Queen."

" But you have the physical thing to be cheerleader!"

"Ok."I said, smiling. "But is your opinion."

"Let's make an agreement. You do the test to be a cheerleader, and I'll make the tests to enter in the Football team ok?"

"I agree." We shook hands.

My house was three blocks ahead.

"This is my house." I said

" The white one?" Stefan said, smiling.

"Yep."

I said to Stefan to enter.

"Come in! We can go to school together."

"I don't think so, Elena, it's late, I have to take my material!"

"Oh, come on Stefan, it's not late! It's like 20 minutes from school! Enter! And you can say hello for my aunt Judith!"

"Ok, but is just because you're asking sweetly."

We entered in my house and Aunt Judith was sitting on the sofa.

"Where were you Elena? I've called Loraine and you weren't there."

Ok, and now I was dead.

"I'll explain everything for you, Aunt Judith. Well, I was walking in the street and I found an old friend… Do you remember Stefan?" I said looking for him.

"Stefan? No, I didn't remember… Who are you?" Aunt Judith said looking for him.

"Ah… Huh… Well, Elena and I…We study together when she went to Italia."

"Italia Ellie? I didn't know you went to Italia… When was it?" She was making a lot of difficult questions.

"Do you remember when I went to Bulgaria? Well, I didn't like Bulgaria so much, so my mom let me went to Italia, and I've study some languages there…"

"Ash, can you speak a little bit of Italian for me?"Aunt Judith asked me with a little smile.

"Ciao va bene? Sporco Parasito! Zucconne! Cappuccino, latte..." I've said all words I remembered in that moment.

"Very good Elena… And now, you're late to school!"

I looked at my watch and it was 7:30. We weren't late. But Stefan and I needed a little time together.

"Oh my Goodness! Are you right Aunt Judith! I'll take my things and Stefan and I'll go ok?" I said, lying.

I went upstairs and took my things like: pants, a jacket (mine, per signal), my books, notebook, and some make-up.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go Stefan?"

"Yep. Thank you for the coffee Ms. Judith." Stefan said politely.

"Oh, are you welcome Stefan… And don't call me Ms., I feel old… Call me Aunt, all of Elena's friends call me this way!"

"Ok Aunt Judith, thank you about everything. I see you around. Bye!"

"Bye-bye Stefan!"

And we went out from my house, and went into the car.

"Your aunt is so cute Elena…" Stefan said smiling.

"Oh, yeah Stefan, of course she was cute and sweet… Near to you! With me she is like Darth Vader!"

"Darth Vader? Do you like Star Wars?"

"Yes, is the best movie EVER!"

"Wow. And now I'm getting more surprise about you Elena. You are so different from the other girls…"

"This is a good or a bad thing?" I said with a little smile.

"It's your choice. What do you think?" He said to confront me.

"It's a good thing. Here we are, your home."

"Mi casa."


End file.
